Friends forever or more?
by The Weasley's Second Daughter
Summary: Joe and Stella have been best friends since forever,but they're in high school now.And everything changes.Will their friendship be able to withstand what comes their way?And is there something more than just friendship?JoexStella a little bit of NickxMacy
1. Chapter 1

High School:JONAS Style

Chapter 1:Welcome Freshmen!!

"Hey guys!" Stella shouted as she quickly rushed to her three favorite guys. She first gave Nick a big hug who gave her a tiny hug(like half a second).

"Okay Stel, you can let go. It's only been two weeks." said Nick in a serious tone.(what a shocker)

"C'mon Nick this isn't even a hug." but she let him go anyway,"Still awkward around girls, Nick? No worries this is high school,plenty of cute girls for you to crush on. . .and trying to hug you."

"Ha ha, funny."Nick laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes at her. But then started to look around for girls.

"Kevin!I've missed you!" said Stella as he gave her a big bear hug"Ooh! I have a gift for you from Hawaii! Come to my locker before lunch."

Finally Stella went up to her personal favorite brother and gave him a warm hug which he returned,"Hey Joe. Did you miss me? I bet you did. Me and all my awesomeness." giving him a smile not that she could help it.

Joe grinned back,"Tcssh. It was awesome without you. But I'm glad you're back,who else would I make fun of the whole school year." Stella rolled her eyes and gave him a whatever look.

"Anyway," she continued walking between Joe and Kevin,"This is amazing, we've made it to high school. . . "

"I can see how it's amazing to you. You tend to be dumb on a daily basis. Ohh! Like when someone asks you what is 2 plus 2 your like waah. . ."(does a stupid person imitation) Kevin and Nick started laughing, until Stella raised an eyebrow at them they tried to hide their chuckles as coughs.

"Funny, you bring it up Joe. Uh. . . who tutors you in math and classes you were having problems in?" Stella asked him.

Joe opened him mouth to realize he didn't have an answer. He looked to his brother, Nick,"Gotcha there."

~ Bell rings~

"Gotta go."said Nick and Kevin stimulantly headed in different directions to their homerooms.

"So who's your homeroom teacher?"Joe asked Stella as they leisurely walked to their homeroom class.

"Mrs. Mandron. You?"

"Same."

"Sounds Chinese. Oh,now I'm hungry."

"What a shock Stella Malone thinking about food."Joe teased her.

"Whatever. Speaking of food, wanna grab some China Star Saturday?"Stella asked._ Please say yes, please say yes _she thought.

"Sure."_ Yes_."Hey no worries I'll invite Nick and Kevin along too."

"Great." she said and plastered a fake smile.

"Yep. See you after class." in a all too chipper voice as Joe opened the door and let her go first. But Joe knew Stella's voice only goes high when she gets upset, but then thought about it and thought she was just excited and wanted to make a positive on the first day of school. _**That has to be it**_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends Forever or More?

By Weasley's Second Daughter

Chapter 2

"Yes. Gym."Nick mumbled as he walked to the field in his new gym uniform (a white t-shirt with school name, black shorts, 100% Stella made of course). _Great gym first period every other day, so I get my daily exercise out of the way. Man,I hope we play some baseball today,_ He thought and wondered until he came up to a petite brunette who was carrying a baseball bat. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me."

The brunette whipped around for a minute he thought she was kind of cute until he looked down, her shirt(and part of her shorts) were completely filled with pictures of the three Lucas brothers and their band name at the top:JONAS.

"Okay, um...wait."Nick said as he closed his eyes and put his hands out like they were going to shield him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she shrieked,"You're him(she pointed to a picture of him on her shirt)!He's You!YOU TWO ARE NICK OF JONAS!!!!!" She let her bat drop (on top of his feet) and started to clap and jump around him.

"Mmm!"Nick grunted as he was in pain.

"Oops, sorry Nick of Jonas normally I'm not this clumsy actually..."she started to say as she picked the bat when the back of her head hit Nick's chin.

"Ow!," they both yelled in pain. But since it was a Jonas Macy stopped caring about her pain (plus she was an athlete so she just brushed the pain off her) and focused her attention on Nick.

"I'm so sorry Nick of Jonas." as she gave him a hug Nick squinted but no pain came, in fact it felt nice having this random girl's head on her chest. It just felt right to him.

"Please don't hate. My name is Macy Marie Mesa and I am your number one biggest super fan."

Nick kinda pulled away from her(which took a lot of effort) because the rest of the class was starting to come out.

"No worries I don't hate you, in fact it's thanks to fans like you that make us where we are today and . . . "

"A Jonas band member and brother is actually talking to me! Awww...."she exclaimed before she fainted.

"Okay." said Nick not exactly sure what ton do he looked around and walked away hoping no one we noticed he made his biggest fan faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends Forever or More?

By Weasley's Second Daughter

~The bell rings~

"All right class is over, enjoy the rest of your first day freshmen. Now get outta here." Smiled .

"Wow, she's way nicer than I thought." Stella noted to Joe as he held the door open for her.

"Yeah. I know and you know what else." Joe responded.

"Huh?"

"There weren't too many hot guys for me to worry about."

Stella gave a shy smile while her heart gave a little tingle, "Just you wait Joe, they'll be enough girls for you and your brothers."

"That may be but my heart's are only on one little cutie."Joe whispered back to Stella.

Stella's heart began to beat harder and stomach became full of butterflies. _Calm down heart_ Stella tried to tell her heart. _It could be anyone, like that girl or her _but in her mind she had it was any other girl caused all Joe did was stare at her.

"So, uh what do you have next period?"she asked him to try to forget her thoughts.

"Geometry. You?"replied Joe.

"Biochemistry." Stella groaned.

"So you feel it too? Well, I can't deny it we have amazing chemistry together."Joe said as he put his arm around her, gave her his flirty eyebrows look, and finished with a purr.

"Whatever."As she took his arm off her shoulder and playfully shoved him away.

"Here's your building I believe." Joe showed Stella.

"Oh. Right." Stella said in a flat voice. She was a bit disappointed their walk was so short"Well, okay, um bye Joe."She gave him a hug goodbye and walked into the science wing.

After the hug Joe lingered a few seconds after the hug feeling something miss and was about to walk again when Stella's head poked out from behind the door of the science building, "Hey Joe?"

Yeah?"he turned his head around.

"What lunch do you have?"

Joe smiled."A lunch."

Stella also cracked a huge smile,"Me too. Save me a seat?"

"Sure." And they both went to class with a happy feeling.

**Review Please!!!And thanks so much to everyone who added this story to story alert and fave stories!!!!!**


End file.
